I'm Yours
by smilekidxx
Summary: Just little unrelated dabbles about Klaine.Things i come up with in school or just on a lazy day.The title has really nothing to do with the dabbles.
1. Baking

"You don't know how to bake?"Kurt said his bright blue eyes wide with shock."We need to change that!"He jumped up from his bed where he was sitting cross legged. He ignored Blaine's whining and protesting."This will be fun!Plus isn't the Warbler's annul bake sale Monday?We'll make some cookies or cupcakes to bring."Kurt said happily bouncing down the stairs with his hand wrapped around Blaine's wrist dragging the shorter Warbler along.

"Why can't we just scrape the logo off of Oreos and bring those,"Blaine whined. The look on Kurt's face made Blaine wish he didn't just say that,because Kurt looked like he was going to murder Blaine-a very cute murder."Or not,"Blaine dragged out the 'or'. The two friends walked into the kitchen and Blaine watched as Kurt got everything they needed.

"So how about double-chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing we'll also make vanilla."Kurt suggested.

"Whatever floats your boat,"Blaine rocked back and forth watching the boy he was head over heels for scoop some flour in a measuring cup and then dump it into a light blue bowl. He looked so peaceful and at ease with the world. He looked as if no one could harm him and that words didn't hurt. To put it simply he looked beautiful.

"Come here,"Kurt said smiling. Blaine walked next to Kurt and listened as Kurt told him to measure two more cups of flour. There was a conformable silence that filled the kitchen as Blaine worked on the dry ingredients and Kurt worked on the wet. Blaine thought how wonderful it would be to be like this every day with Kurt. Living in the same house with Kurt,sharing a bed and waking up next to him. His thoughts were cut short when he heard someone call his name startled Blaine whipped his head around with wide eyes.

"Sorry,"Kurt giggled."I just wanted to see if you were done. You were looking in space for a good five minuets."Kurt giggled again,it sounded like music to Blaine's ears. Suddenly the curly haired Warbler got-what he would think-a brilliant idea. Blaine stuck his hand into the bag of flour and with a devilish smile turned back to Kurt."Blaine,"Kurt eyed Blaine's fist full of flour."Don't do it."He begged. Suddenly Kurt got hit in the face with flour."Oh,so you wanna play dirty."Kurt stuck his own hand in the flour and threw it at Blaine.

They ran around the kitchen throwing flour,sugar and even the occasional wooden spoon. Kurt picked up the piping bag that was filled with strawberry flavored icing and squired some one Blaine's face,mostly his nose. Blaine took the vanilla and put some on Kurt's own face. Blaine walked closer to Kurt and licked the white icing off his face,causing the tall soprano to blush bright red and look away. Blaine cupped his face in between his hands and locked their eyes,bright blues pouring into chocolate brown. Their lips pressed together. Blaine tasting much like cherry,chocolate and vanilla and Kurt tasting like strawberry and coffee. When the two needed air they pulled away.

"I think I'll be baking a lot more often now."Blaine said his hot breath hitting Kurt's bruised lips.


	2. Writers Block

Blaine sat in front of his shiny sliver apple laptop,he tapped the keys lightly as he thought. He needed a idea for his new book. But Blaine Anderson-Hummel was experiencing the worst thing that could happen to a writer.

Writers block.

He stared at the blank document that he had opened 10 minutes ago. He mentally cursed himself out for not having any type of idea in his head. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in,"He muttered unhappily. The door opened and his husband of three years Kurt walked in,he sat on the side of Blaine's desk like Fran Fine sat on Maxwell's desk. Blaine looked his husband up and down. He hadn't changed much since high school,he still dressed like a runway model and he still had his porcelain complexion.

"How's the writing coming along?"Kurt asked crossing his legs.

"It's not."Blaine sighed,he closed his laptop."I have an awful case of writers block."he whined throwing his head back causing it to hit his chair."Ow."Blaine picked his head up.

"Drama queen,"Kurt sang playfully grinning. Blaine glared at the man sitting on the side of his desk. Kurt got off the desk and then placed himself on Blaine's lap,he started to play with Blaine's curly hair-which he grew out after leaving Dalton. It should be awkward considering that Kurt's a few inches taller than Blaine but it wasn't-it was adorable.

"Do you remember how we met?"Kurt asked after a few seconds of silence. Blaine smiled at the memory."I was walking down that stair case looking so out of place and so lost and-"Blaine cut him off.

"And completely adorable."Blaine smiled.

"Anyway,"Kurt playfully glared at Blaine before he continued."I tapped you on the shoulder and asked what was going on. You answered and said some stuff that I would probably remember if I wasn't so distracted by your face. Then you took my hand,saying that you new a short-cut."

"I sang you Teenage Dream."Blaine said deciding to pick up the story."I made sure I sang it to you,"Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.

"You skipped my favorite part."Kurt pouted."When we got to where the Warblers were you fixed my jacket which I know was perfect and said "Don't forget your jacket new kid,"you added a playful wink and then you sang Teenage Dream."Kurt played the moment in his mind,making it seem like just yesterday he had met Blaine and he had sang Teenage Dream. It was so hard to grasp that it was six years ago. They made it through high school and college an now they're married and happy and successful in their careers. Blaine an author with two books out which were both on New York Time's best seller list and have won many awards and Kurt a fashion designer with a womens line and a mens line.

"I gotta go,"Kurt pouted."But you think about what we just talked about."Kurt pressed his lips to his husbands before he walked out of Blaine's home office. Blaine smiled and then opened his laptop back up getting the perfect idea for his new book.

_Everett was walking down the stairs of his all boys school,when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a boy who looked out of place but trying to fit in wearing something he must have thought looked like the schools uniform._

_"Where's every body going?"He asked fixing his brown shoulder bag._

"_The school's glee club is performing."Everett said."I'm Everett by the way,"the shorter boy said sticking his hand out._

"_Kurt,"He shook Everett's hand._

"_Come on,I know a short cut."Everett grabbed Kurt's wrist and then took off through the hallway,which wasn't really a short cut to begin with._

Blaine smiled at what he had written so far. Why didn't he think about writing about him and Kurt sooner?This was defiantly going to be a best seller. Maybe it'll even get turned into a movie.


	3. Icy Blue Bitch Slap

Kurt watched the scene play out from his locker. Him and Mercedes exchanged a worried look. It was Blaine's first day at McKinley and he had just been greeted with a icy blue bitch slap. Blaine wiped the sticky syrup off his eyes that were already burning. Kurt,Mercedes and Santana were all at his side dragging him into the girls bathroom where Tina,Brittany,Quinn and Rachel were waiting.

"Guys,i don't want you to be late to class. I'll clean Blaine up,"Kurt said taking a towel that Tina had brought he ran it under warm water. The girls agreed and left to get to their classes on time.

"Kurt,"Santana said."I'm gonna wait outside. I don't want you and Blaine walking alone in the hallway."she gave him a soft smile before she walked out.

"Hey,"Blaine said,speaking for the first time since he was dragged into the bathroom. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pushed together.

"Hey,yourself."Kurt tapped Blaine's forehead with the warm rag."Does it still burn?"he asked.

"Like a bitch."he mumbled. Kurt finished cleaning Blaine's face. The shorter boy looked beautiful his curls free from gel and dressed in gray skinny jeans with a solid long sleeved dark green shirt and brown shoes. The bathroom door opened and Santana walked in.

"So I broke into Kurt's locker,"she ignored Kurt's glare."And picked out a red,what I think is a sweater and I went into Mike and Artie's locker for pants. I don't know if they'd fit or if you need them but I got them."she smiled at the two boys."Are you guys together?"she asked causing both boys to blush.

"No,"they said in unison."Just friends."they said. Looking at each other their cheeks still flushed red.

"Well,you two should get together."she winked."Your kinda cute together."the Latino smiled at her friends."Don't tell anyone I said cute,or I'll have to kick your asses."she threatened. She handed the clothes to Kurt and then walked back out.

"I think your pants are fine there's aren't any stains. You can put on the sweater if you want."Kurt handed the red sweater over to Blaine,he grabbed it and then pealed his sticky green shirt off. He dropped the shirt on the floor and out on Kurt's sweater that surprisingly fit him very well.

"Lets get to class."Kurt said fixing his shoulder bag. They walked out and met Santana,she walked behind the two boys.

After walking for a few seconds Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt,making the taller boy blush and hen squeeze his hand. Santana watched with a smile on her face.

"Just friends my ass,"she whispered to herself watching her two friends walk-hand-in-hand.


	4. Piano Lessons

It was blissfully quiet,the only sounds that could be heard was the slow and steady breathing of two teenage boys who were wrapped up in each others arms laying on the bed. Their heart beats were only heard by the other and they wore smiles on their face. Blaine drew invisible shapes on his lovers shoulder. Kurt since he was the little spoon snuggled up to Blaine's chest.

"When I was six,"Blaine said breaking the silence."My mom made me take piano lessons. I loved the-I love the piano now that is-but when I was six it was my worst enemy. My piano teacher lived three houses down from me so I mom would let me walk there. The only problem was that the park was one block over."Kurt listened to his boyfriends story with a smile plastered on his face. Blaine never opened up about it family,the only thing Kurt knew about Blaine's family was that his parents accepted him and he has an older brother and three younger siblings.

"So every Tuesday and Friday I was would skip right over her house and walk to the park. My mom caught wind of it and decide that my brother would walk me. Hunter my brother at the time was 10 he would walk me."he paused for a moment."to the park."Kurt laughed along with Blaine."So when my mom caught wind of that also. So then she decided that if she pinned a brightly colored sticky note to my shirt it would work. Now I know what your thinking,why didn't my mom just walk me there herself or have my piano teacher come and get me?My mom wanted me to learn how to be independent even at six. She thought it would teach me responsibility. She want us kids to know that she could trust us."Kurt looked up at Blaine and started to play with some of his curls.

"I'll never forget what the note said. It said and I swear to any higher being that it said this. This boy is suppose to be at his piano lessons. If he is found prancing about anywhere,please return to Jenna Anderson." The boys laughed together."After a while when people started to notice and my mom told her friends they started to drag me home and she would drag me to piano lessons. After a while I started to love the piano. But I still wanted to go play in the park and play."Blaine moved Kurt's hair from his forehead,he placed a soft kiss where the hair had laid.

"I took piano lessons too,"Kurt smiled at the memory."My mom use to take me to the music store every Sunday. She was good friends with the owner,Elijah Jones,Mercedes dad."Kurt smiled."Yeah me and Cedes go way back,"he joked."Anyway we would go to the only white piano in the store and she would teach me scales and songs. One time we were joking around,Mercedes was sitting at the piano next to us and her mom came over with those really big sunglasses. So I put on the pink pair,"Blaine laughed."and I whispered into my mom's ear what song I wanted us to play. So like two seconds later my mom and I started to play Crocodile Rock,we sang the whole song and Mercedes and her dad danced while her mom did back up vocals. It was so much fun." Blaine knew how hard it must have been for Kurt to tell him his story,the taller boy always shied away from talking about his mother. Blaine felt honored that Kurt shared the story with him.

The rest of the night the two boyfriends shared stories about their pasts until they both pasted out at two o'clock in the morning.


	5. Burt Hummel:Papa Bear

Burt Hummel was sitting in his living room enjoying the peace and quiet with the newest episode of Deadliest Caught and a tall glass of milk and a low-carb muffin. Even with Kurt not home he had to stick to his diet. Carole had taken Kurt and Finn out to a production of 'Rent' four hours away and the three had decide on staying at a small Inn since it was probably going to run late. Burt didn't mind at all.

So imagine his surprise when he heard the doorbell ringing. The ball capped man lifted himself up from the sofa and walked to the door. He opened it and saw the little hobbit,Kurt's dating. Soaking wet from the rain and shivering. He opened the door wider and pulled the kid him.

"Kurt's not here,"Burt said closing the front door. He looked at Blaine and thought of how cold he must be."Take your shoes and coat off. I'll go get you some towels and a blanket."he walked to the bathroom and took two towels from the closet and then he went to Kurt's room and looked around having a mental debate if he should get Blaine dry clothes. He finally decide that if it were Kurt he would want the person to get his son dry clothes so he went into one of Kurt's draws and looked for a pair of sweats-he only found silk pajamas. He opened Kurt's closet and found all the way in the back outfits from Kurt's straight phase. He picked out a light brown shirt and plaid pajama pants. Before he left he snatched Kurt's fury blanket off his bed.

"Here."Burt said approaching Blaine."Change into this,wouldn't want you getting sick."he gave the shivering hobbit a small smile and handed the close over. Luckily Blaine knew where the bathroom was,he shuffled down the hall to the room and then shut the door. Burt stared at the way Blaine walked,he'd met Blaine a lot and the kids always seemed to have great manners saying 'please' and 'thank you' but he seemed kinda not rude,that wouldn't be the right word. Dazed?Dazed would be the right word. Burt went into the kitchen to make his famous hot chocolate that he usually makes for himself and Kurt. But he figured that Blaine would like to warm up and that hot chocolate would be the best thing to do just that. He poured the hot liquid into a red glass mug for Blaine and a white one for himself.

10 minutes later and Burt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were sitting in the Hummel-Hudson's living room,quietly sipping their drinks. Blaine sat on the love seat and Burt on the sofa.

"Whats happen?"Burt asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Remember when I told you that my dad accepted me."Burt nodded."We'll I-I finally told my mom. I live with her but she's not easy to talk to and she just started to yell and then my step-father came in and she told him. He-He."Blaine looked at Burt with tears flowing down his face."He-he kicked me o-out."he sobbed. Burt stared at the helpless boy in front of him. He suddenly felt like going over to Blaine's house to talk to his parent's. Blaine sniffled he felt so weird talking to his boyfriends father."I didn't-I don't have anywhere to go so I came here. I new Kurt wouldn't be here but I just-there's something about this house that-"he paused."it makes me feel safe,"he whispered so softly that Burt didn't know if her heard him right.

"You can stay here."the words poured from Burt's mouth."Tomorrow we'll go to your house and get your stuff and I'll talk to them."Burt took a sip of his hot chocolate."You can sleep in Kurt's room tonight if you'd like."he offered. Blaine smiled.

"I-I'd like that."Blaine sipped his almost cold drink. He turned his head to look at the TV screen where Crab Wars was on."I like this show."Blaine said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Me,too."Burt said watching the TV. After an hour of watching Crab Wars Burt looked at the love seat where Blaine had pasted out wrapped in his son's blanket and holding onto the red mug. Burt took the mug from Blaine's hands and put it on the coffee table.

Tomorrow,Burt thought,he was going to go all Papa Bear on Blaine's parents. How could they do that to their son?Blaine would stay with them for as long as he needed to.

I might as well get use to him,I'll probably be seeing him a lot more in the future,Burt thought as he walked to the kitchen holding the mugs he put them in the sink. He shut the living room light and TV then went to his bedroom to get a good night's sleep.


	6. Don't Leave Me

"I'm going back to McKinley."the words poured from Kurt's mouth like the tears that followed. He turned his head away so he didn't look at Blaine. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see his beautiful smile drop and his eyes fill with sadness. Instead he looked at Wes and David. The Warblers just sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. Jeff was the first to talk.

"We'll miss you Kurt,"he spoke softly and slowly not knowing if he was going to upset someone further. Kurt smiled sadly at his roommate.

"I'll miss all of you,too."He looked over every Warbler-but Blaine. He didn't look at him. He couldn't look at him."I would like to come back and visit."He sniffled."I've formed way to many friendships."He smiled at Jeff and Nick who he became very close to. Jeff since he shared a room with him and Nick because Nick was always with Jeff. He made himself look at Blaine. His blue eyes locking with Blaine's brown ones.

"I'm very sorry if I let any of you down,"he said with his eyes still on Blaine's. What he really meant to say was _'I'm so sorry I let you down Blaine.'_

"You didn't let us down."Nick said picking at the cuff of his Dalton jacket.

"Yeah man. We-well I mean I understand."Jeff said,remembering all the times Kurt would rant to him about how annoying and stupid all the rules that Warblers had were. The atmosphere was awkward and to make it more awkward Blaine had just left. He just got up and stormed out of the practice room. Kurt looked at Jeff and Nick who motioned for him to follow Blaine. Kurt ran in the direction Blaine had.

"Blaine!"Kurt called out."Blaine!Stop running!Blaine stop,dammit!"Kurt yelled at his running friend. But Blaine didn't slow down.,if anything he went faster until he was out side the school and heading toward the woods.

"Blaine stop spiriting!"Kurt yelled."What is he on the track team or something?"he whispered to himself. Kurt broke out into a full run."Stop running away!"Kurt yelled."Stop running away from me like I have the black plague!"Blaine stopped and turned so he was facing Kurt. His eyes blood shot and tears falling down his face.

"Why are you leaving?"Blaine sobbed. What he really meant to say was _"Why are you leaving me?"_

Kurt walked closer to Blaine,grabbing his friends hand."Why are you going back to McKinley of all places. The one place where you felt least safe and your going back."Blaine held back a sob."If its because you can't afford it then I'll have my dad pay or get you a scholar ship he knows people of the board."Blaine rambled on. Kurt watched the usually held together and masked boy come undone,he watched the mask fall from Blaine's face.

"Why are you so upset?"Kurt asked stepping forward.

"Because I-"Blaine paused,he shut his eyes and looked at the ground."Because I can't imagine you not being here. I can't imagine not seeing you at breakfast and making witty comments in French class. I've grown so accustom to you that I feel like I can't function without you. I-"He paused again taking a breath. Kurt reached his hand out and cupped Blaine's face with it.

"I love you,Kurt,"He said."I love you so much,that if you leave I feel like im gonna die."Blaine licked his lips."Please say something."Kurt just leaned in closer,closing the gap between the two Dalton boys.

"I love you,too."Kurt whispered onto Blaine's bruised lips.

"Please don't leave me."Blaine begged before he put their lips together once again.


	7. Strawberries

Water poured from the sky hitting the Hummel-Hudson house hold and just about every house hold with rain. Kurt however paid no attention to the horrible weather. He was focused to much on the boy that had his arms around around him.

"Your hair smells yummy,"Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled,he loved when Blaine acted childish. Kurt got closer so their wasn't even a inch of space between Kurt and his boyfriend. It was moments like these,laying on Kurt's bed,hands grasped,Blaine's face buried in Kurt's hair and Kurt's face buried in Blaine's chest,that made Kurt want to pinch himself. He must be dreaming,right?

"You smell like strawberries."Blaine put his cheek on top of Kurt's head.

"I resent that."Kurt said playfully. Even if he couldn't see Blaine with his eyes,he could see Blaine's confused look."You told me I smell like strawberries. Strawberries are fruits. Therefore,you just said I smell fruity."Kurt explained. He heard Blaine laugh. No he didn't just hear Blaine laugh,he felt him laugh. He felt Blaine shake with laughter and he felt him stop and then he felt that little chuckle he always did when ever his laughter died down.

"Your not fruity. You just smell it."Blaine joked."Your hair's making me hungry."he whined. Blaine played with Kurt's delicate,pale and slender fingers. He ran his calloused fingers,from years of guitar and violin play,along the soft one's,he dragged his hand over Kurt's wrist.

"Wanna go into the kitchen and make something?"Kurt asked,pick his head up just enough to look up at Blaine through his eyelashes."I feel like baking or cooking something."Kurt unwrapped his legs from Blaine's and got up,he pulled Blaine up. The two boyfriends walked up stairs hand-in-hand,on their way to the kitchen they past Burt,who smiled at them.

"Hey ,"Blaine smiled and managed to give his boyfriends father a small wave,before said boyfriend pulled him into the kitchen.

"What are we going to make?"Blaine asked.

"How about pasta with pesto chicken?For dessert we'll make a key-lime pie."Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and whispered in his ear."and chocolate covered strawberries for us."he nipped Blaine's ear lop,making the curly haired boy shiver.

"Mhm,"Blaine hummed."Lets get to cooking."

Surprisingly,Blaine knew his way around a kitchen. He diced,stirred and a tasted everything Kurt told him. Kurt watched as Blaine dipped a strawberry in dark chocolate,getting the chocolate on his finger tips.

"Enjoying the view."Blaine wiggled his hips,causing Kurt to laugh. Kurt moved over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the shorted boy. Kurt nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck,he lifted his head after a few seconds.

"I want a strawberry."Kurt whispered huskily into Blaine's head. Blaine swore that he just melted into a big puddle of goo. He loved sexy and confident Kurt. Blaine dipped a medium sized strawberry into the chocolate,he lifted it up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt wrapped his mouth around the strawberry and took a bite.

"Mhm,"Kurt moaned. Blaine turned around so he was facing Kurt and wedged between the counter top and Kurt. He studied Kurt's lips that had dark in the corners and on his bottom lip,Blaine grabbed Kurt by the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily.

After what was a delicious dinner Kurt and Blaine excused themselves saying that they weren't in the mood for dessert. When his family was distracted Kurt took the chocolate covered strawberries from the freezer and ran to his room where Blaine was waiting.

The couple kissed and ate strawberries. Their tongues battled one another and they ran out of strawberries at about 8:30. They wrapped themselves around each other and watched Cinderella.

The sky black and filled with little white lights,shinning down on all of Ohio. The beautiful night,however was ignored by the two boys watching Cinderella and wrapped up in each other.


	8. Rock Star

It was 2 in the morning when Blaine slipped into bed next to his loving boyfriend Kurt. Kurt stirred but he didn't wake up. Blaine wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed Kurt's cheek."I missed you,so much,"Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. His band,that consisted of Noah Puckerman,Sam Evens,Finn Hudson and Blaine himself,had just finished their first U.S tour. The Gleeks were hitting the big time,they landed a record deal a little over a year ago and released their first single two weeks after they were signed.

Blaine watched Kurt sleep. He had been away for 3 months and he missed Kurt,so much it hurt. Kurt stirred again,this time his eye lids fluttered open."Baby,is that you?"Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah,its me babe."Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt was when groggy. Blaine moved some hair away from Kurt's forehead and placed a kiss there."Go back to sleep,honey,"Blaine whispered sweetly into Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't say anything,he just snuggled closer to Blaine.

"M'night."Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder."love you,"Kurt snuggled closer,if possible.

"Love you,too."Blaine lightly kissed Kurt's temple and then fell asleep.

Kurt wakes up with warmth surrounding him,something he hasn't really felt in 3 months. He looks up and sees Blaine. When did Blaine get home?Why does Kurt care when Blaine got home?Blaine's home and Blaine's his until he has to go back to work. Kurt smuggles out of the bed and quietly walks into the kitchen to start on the coffee. His bare feet sting when they hit the cold hardwood floor. Kurt get threw half of his coffee before he feels arms wrap around his waist.

"Roberto,Blaine's home. He'll be up any second now,hands off."Kurt smirks playfully. He feels Blaine's grip tighten. Kurt turns his head and kisses his stubble filled cheek."I missed you,"his hot breath danced on Blaine's cheek.

"Mhm,"Blaine hummed."I missed you,more."Blaine nuzzled his back into Kurt's neck.

"So,Rock-Star,"Kurt turned so he was now facing Blaine."How long do you have until your going on another all American tour?"Kurt said playfully.

"I have two weeks off until we need to do press. I was thinking we could just,"Blaine moved his lips closer to Kurt's mouth."Have amazing sex every night,"he nipped Kurt's ear lop."and just stay in bed all day."Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw line.

"Well as tempting as that sounds,I wouldn't be able to do that longer than two days."Kurt watched Blaine laugh."But the sex,the sex I can do. Just not the laying in bed for two weeks thing. That I can not do."he clarifies. Blaine laughs and then drags Kurt to their bedroom. He throws Kurt on their bed and climbs on top of him,kissing his lips and then his jaw. Kurt lets out moans of 'Blaine' and some in coherent phrases.

Then Blaine's phone ring. Loudly. To top it off Blaine's ring tone is 'Baby Got Back' and all the sexual desire is fading because all Kurt can think of is 'Really,Blaine. Really?' Blaine sighs but reaches for his phone.

"Hello?"Blaine's voice is rough and filled with frustration. The person on the other end talks and Blaine goes pale."But I just-"pause."Yeah,I know. But-"pause,sigh."Fine."frustrated groan."Yeah,whatever."angry(yet sexy)growl."I'm bringing him."hands balled into fist."Don't tell what I can and can not do."deep soothing breaths."Thanks,"faint smile."Right,bye."Blaine looks at Kurt.

"You wouldn't mind going to LA for about a week. Would you?"His voice sounds so small that Kurt's heart breaks.

"I wouldn't mind."Kurt licks his lips."Your working though,aren't you."

"I'm sorry."Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt's lips softly."I feel like I'm disappointing you. Like I'm always leaving you. I feel like a horrible boyfriend."Blaine's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Hey,"Kurt said sternly,he cupped Blaine's face."Your not disappointing me. Your not leaving me,and you are not a horrible boyfriend."Blaine went to speak but Kurt hushed him."You could never disappoint me. You know why?"Blaine shook his head 'no.'"How many people to you know that get to watch their boyfriend perform in front of thousands of people and then turn around to someone and say 'That's my boyfriend. That's right the one with the curly hair and looks like a hobbit,is my boyfriend,"Kurt grinned.

"I'm not that short,Kurt,"Blaine mumbled through his tears. Kurt kissed Blaine lips and murmured a "Sure your not,sweetie."on them before he flipped Blaine over."Now lets have some amazing,wild,sex."Kurt purred into Blaine's ear.


	9. Basketball

"Finn your an inhumanly tall human being. Leave my inhumanly short human being alone!"Kurt yelled at his step-brother, from the porch steps. Blaine,Finn,Mike and Puck were all playing basketball outside the Hummel-Hudson house hold. The boys were all sweating due to the hot summer heat. Puck had his white T-Shirt hanging around his neck. Mike and Finn were shirtless and would occasionally throw some water over their heads,to keep themselves cool. Blaine had his red tank-top sticking to his body. Kurt watched as Blaine pealed off his tank-top off.

Kurt licked his lips taking in his boyfriends sweaty,shirtless body. He fanned himself with his magazine.

"Do you guys need more water?"Kurt asked. He didn't need anyone of the boys passing out in front of his house. A chorus of Yes' came from the four boys. Kurt went inside the air conditioned house and got four bottles of water and the pitcher of iced tea,for himself.

"Here."Kurt said walking toward the boys,after he set down the iced tea on the first step. Blaine took in his boyfriends non-fashionable outfit. A white tank-top with black basketball shorts and a pair of wore out converse. Blaine knew that if it weren't like 4,000 degrees outside,Kurt would be decked out.

"Can I play?"Kurt asked rocking on the balls on his feet. The four boys looked at Kurt with their mouths wide in shook. Kurt looked at Blaine."Don't open your mouth that wide if you don't expect to put it to go use,"Kurt winked.

"Oh,"Puck laughed. He threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smirked."Alright Freakishly Tall,Twinkle Toes and Short Stack vs. me and Princess."Puck's smirk never left his face.

The game started after Kurt deiced he needed to stretch for a good five minutes. Which was good for Puck,Mike and Finn since it meant that they could take a break. Blaine on the other hand was getting hotter and hotter and it wasn't due to the temperature,it had more to do with a certain blue eyed singer bending in ways Blaine didn't know boys could bend.

"Hot,right?"Puck smirked. Blaine didn't say a word. He didn't trust his voice not to crack or go higher. Noah connected his I-Pod to Kurt's sound system letting 'Single Ladies' blare. Yes,Noah Puckerman listened to Single Ladies. It's a catchy song,okay!

"We win!"Puck chanted along with Kurt."We win!We win!"They sang over and over,rubbing their victory in the other teams face. Kurt and Puck did a high five that they made up when they broke for lunch.

It amazed Blaine that in just a little over an hour Kurt could become one of the guys. Mike,Finn and Puck didn't care that they were all shirtless in front of him. Puck didn't care that for half the game Kurt would scream when ever the ball came his way. Finn didn't care that he and Mike had to focus on the game more than they were because Blaine was to distracted.

For that afternoon,they all became friends. They joked and laughed and were just boys. Blaine and Kurt forgot all about the slurs and locker slams. They forgot that they might not be able to get married and have children. Even if it was just for an hour.

"Ice cream!"Kurt yelled like a five year old when they heard the familiar tune of the ice cream truck. Noah and Kurt ran toward the truck like children. Mike,Finn and Blaine all shrugged,looking at each other,before they too ran toward the truck.


	10. Just,A Whole Lot Better

Kurt Hummel slammed his bedroom door shut and tore off his gray jacket,throwing it where ever. He simply didn't care. Today was not Kurt's day. That morning he couldn't find his favorite black jacket,only to remember that he left it at Blaine's house. He had encountered four slushies,thrown into lockers and he wasn't able to sing the song he wanted in glee. Thanks to Rachel,who still thought that he was spying on them. Kurt tore off the rest of his designer clothes and just threw them on the small sofa he had by the window. Kurt felt hot,fresh tears roll down his face. He put on a pair of pajama's and crawled into his bed. His room was pitch black,the curtains were closed tightly and all lights were off. The only sound that could be heard were Kurt's soft cries. His phone buzzed but he ignored it,he wasn't in the mood to talk to Tina or Mercedes or anyone. He just wanted to be alone so he could cry.

Kurt had his face implanted in his pillow to make his sobs quieter. He didn't need his father or Carole or Finn coming into his room because they wanted to "cheer him up"

The door opened but Kurt just ignored it. It was probably one of the three people he lived with.

"Kurt?"The person asked softly."Baby,you here?"the voice asked softer. Kurt muffled something into his pillow."I can't understand you,Kurt."Blaine said. Blaine kept his voice soft and low,he crawled onto Kurt's bed and laid next to him."Whats the matter?"

"I hate everyone,"he sniffled."I hate everyone in my school and I hate everyone in Glee."he said a little louder this time."I hate my life,"he whispered. Blaine bit his lower lip,he wanted to reach out and kiss Kurt but he didn't know if he was facing him or the back of his head.

"I'm sorry."Blaine whispered. He felt Kurt turn over and grab on of his hands."I'm so sorry,baby."Blaine lifted Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Why are you sorry?"Kurt lifted his hand and put it in Blaine's curls playing with them.

"Because I can't stop people from hurting you. I can't make them think differently and to stop pushing you into lockers. I wish I could. I'm sorry I can't protect you."Blaine moved his face so that he had his nose to pressing to Kurt's. Kurt took in Blaine's words,storing them in his mind for the days were he felt like just giving up,days like today. Instead of speaking,Kurt placed a soft,sweet,passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. He dropped his hand from the back of Blaine's neck and ran his down his arm,interlocking their fingers when he reached Blaine's hand and gave in a squeeze.

"I love you,"Kurt whispered threw tears.

"I love you,too,baby. I love you so much."Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Resting his cheek on top of Kurt's head."It's going to get better,"Blaine whispered,more to himself than to Kurt."It's going to get better."he said,yet again.

As Kurt laid in Blaine's arms,having the shorter boys repeat 'I love you' and 'Its going to get better' Kurt felt himself fall asleep slowly.

Kurt may have been thrown into countless lockers that day,and not able to sing the feelings out by song but knowing that Blaine,_his Blaine_,would be there at the end of the day made his day just,a whole lot better.


	11. Your Going To Pay

"Your going to pay Blaine Anderson. Your going to pay!"Kurt screamed. Blaine,his boyfriend just smirked and stood at Kurt's doorway from a second before he started to run. Kurt jumped off his bed and ran after his boyfriend. Blaine ran down stairs skipping every other step on the stair case as he did.

Burt Hummel was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of his car magazines. He heard laughing coming toward him and saw Blaine,his sons...boyfriend,running toward the back door.

"Hi,!"Blaine said while scurrying to open the back door.

"Don't let him out! Don't let him out!"Kurt chanted over and over as he ran toward the kitchen."Grab him dad! Grab him!"Kurt laughed threw out his sentence. He ran into the kitchen just in time to see that Blaine had opened the back door and was now running toward the back yard."Dad!You should have stopped him."Kurt whined crossing his arms. Burt laughed at his son,he was about to say something when he heard Blaine chanting outside.

"Nah,nah Kurt can't caught me. Kurt can't caught me!"he skipped around the yard,singing his chant."La la la la."he sang. Kurt smirked and then ran out side.

Burt went to back door and watched his son run after Blaine. He hadn't seen Kurt so happy since before his mother died. Sure,Kurt would get happy and excited over things but he always seemed cold. But now,it seemed at Blaine melted all of Kurt's coldness away and Kurt was very grateful for that. He watched his son's age drop from 16 to 6 and he loved it.

Kurt ran around one of the three trees in the backyard,he was chasing Blaine-or Blaine was chasing him...?They were chasing each other. Blaine ran toward the other tree but Kurt caught him,wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I caught you,"he whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine licked his dry lips and then rubbed them together."What to I get?"Kurt rasped. A smirk formed on Blaine's lips.

"I could think of one thing,"he turned and kissed Kurt. The kiss was closed mouth and innocent since both boys knew that Kurt's father was watching,but it was still filled with so much passion it made both boys dizzy.

"Maybe I should catch you more often."Kurt said against Blaine's swollen red lips.


End file.
